Red ribbons of pirates
by Shweet Puffball
Summary: Marie, a simple island girl who works at the tavern of a port town encounters the dangerous pirate, Arthur Kirkland. Will she learn to love him? Or will her heart be stolen by a certain frenchmen who has also fallen for her. EnglandxSeychellesxFrance R&R!


**Well this is my second story and I hope you all like it!**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

A young woman with dark brown hair that was tied into two ponytails by red bows sat on a stone wall staring out at the sea. Her tanned legs and bare feet swung back and forth as she leaned back, supporting herself on her arms. A long sky blue dress that went down to about her knees fit her loosely for it was a little too big for her. Discarded sandals lay in the white-yellow sand below. The sea's calm breeze tossed her hair to the side gently. This was her island. Her home. This was where she planned on staying forever.

The sun beat down on the small village, though nobody seemed to mind. It was a small port village that made most of it's money off of passing ships. Sailors would come to rest, restock their supplies, and get a good tub of ale at the tavern. Marie was a bar maid there. Her father was the owner, until he died a couple years ago. The people who took over let her keep her job and room, though she wasn't paid as much. Marie did not mind at all. She loved to here the stories that the sailors had to tell of their adventures on the sea. They would show off tattoos and scars from battles with fierce pirates or legendary sea creatures. Marie was fascinated by them. As much as she loved the little island, she did want to know what the rest of the world looked like. It sounded like it was a place of wonder and excitement, a place that was just out of reach.

Sailors of different countries and vessels were not the only people who would visit. Once in a while a pirate crew would turn up and cause a bit of havoc. Marie did not think very highly of pirates. When a couple would try to take the tavern, she would defend the building as best she could, though often it was the new owner's eldest son who did most of the fighting. Marie didn't want any of those horrid monsters in the tavern. Because of the occasional pirate attacks, many wanted posters were around town. Every time a new one would come, Marie would post it up with the rest of them on the wall. Different pirate hunters would look at the wall and pick out the best bounty. Marie had no issues with pirate hunters. She saw them as heroes. She understood that they just did it for money, but if it was going to take out at least one horrid pirate, she was perfectly fine with that.

Time was marching on as the hot sun started to descend down the horizon. The bar was pretty full at this time of drunken sailors. Some were out cold on the tables and floor, a lot were laughing and having a good time with their ship mates, and a few were trying to make a drunk pass at Marie. She basically would ignore any comment and refill their drinks so that they would hopefully pass out soon. Though there were a few that tried to grab at her, though the eldest son would take care of them in a heartbeat. Marie and the young man were fairly good friends. He would protect her from men, and she would fix the holes in his garments.

A few of the sailors had gone from the bar, stumbling down the street, singing some god awful song loudly as they went. The tavern was still rather full, though most had finally passed out. Marie was cleaning the glasses as she normally did at this time. Even the young man who's garments she fixed was asleep in the chair next to the bar. There was a bit of chatter amongst the conscious sailors as they spoke of the next job that they would do or how much gold that they were going to make. The tavern doors opened quietly and a new comer strode in with a couple of men behind him. He looked rather fancy with his decorated red coat and white puffy shirt. A black tricorn with gold and maroon lacing was on top of his short, messy, blonde hair. Green eyes looked around the place and he scoffed a bit. The men behind him didn't look quite as classy as the blonde, who was clearly the captain. They were still dressed nicely though. Marie looked up at the men from the glass in her hands she was cleaning. Her eyes widened when she saw the front man's eyebrows. She knew those bushy eyebrows from somewhere, but she couldn't remember. She looked at the wall covered with wanted posters. On the far left corner, there was a picture of a blonde man holding duel pistols and on his brow were bushy caterpillars. Marie gasped and the pirate smirked. He was one of the most dangerous pirates in the seven seas. She had heard many stories from the sailors about him. "Ello, love. Would you be so kind as to pour my men and I some good old ale?" He said in a British accent. Marie was frozen in fear but was able to find her voice. "W-we don't serve pirates." She said trying to look more confident than she felt. The blonde man started to chuckle, then it turned into a full out laugh. His men laughed as well. "Well then, I guess we should be leaving. But I hate to go empty handed." He said taking steps toward her. Suddenly the young man who was sleeping, threw a punch from behind. The pirate captain caught it and hooked him in the stomach. Then he grabbed his hair and forced his face into his incoming knee. Blood came from his nose and mouth as it made contact. The man was thrown away after words like a broken doll. Marie screamed and tried to run away. As the captains crew started to tear the place to shreds and kill any poor bugger who was awake, the blonde went after Marie. The tanned girl made it out of the building and was dashing down an alleyway. She felt a tug on one of her ponytails and was jerked back. Tears welled in her eyes from the pain. A pale face came beside her's. "There's no escaping, love." He cooed to her. Marie struggled for freedom. She remembered the names that the sailors had spoke of, Arthur Kirkland. She felt a strong arm wrap around her middle. Her feet were no longer touching the ground, but she still tried to tug her hair free of his painful grip.

Marie was kicking at her capture, desperately trying to get away. Arthur only chuckled at her attempts. Her kicking soon stopped when she saw the smoke. Flames poured out of the tavern. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. Her struggles became stronger. She flailed violently, twisting and turning until he was finally forced to drop her. Marie ran toward the building. She heard the clomping footsteps from Arthur's shoes on the cobble ground as he ran after her. She wanted to save her home and the people who she loved that were inside. As she got to the door the figure of a man was coming through the flames. At first she thought it was the young man, but it was too late when she realized it wasn't him. It was one of Arthur's crew members. He had dirty blonde hair and spectacles. He grabbed Marie, pulling her away from the fire. His grip was almost as strong as his captain's. Marie's vision was obscured do to tears. Other members of Arthur's crew came out of the burning building. She was passed back to Arthur, who held her firmly in his arms. Marie couldn't find the strength to struggle any longer. She was tired and scared, but as they started to walk to the harbour, she drifted off to sleep in the grasp of a dangerous pirate.

**That is the end of chapter one people. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
